furcequestriafandomcom-20200213-history
Malheureux
What They Make 'Pixel Art' * Avatars * Items * Floor Tiles 'Dreams' * Small for $5-10 * Medium-Large for $10-15 * Dream Examples 'Digital Art' * Sketches and busts: $5 X, X, X * Lined/Flatcolor: $10 X, X, X * Flatcolor busts: $8 X * Lineless: $12 X, X, X * Shaded: $15 X, X, X * Full picture (background and everything): $25-30 depending on complexity/difficulty. X, X * Non-remap Portraits: $10-15 depending on difficulty/details. X, X 'Payment Options:' * Paypal is most preferred! * GD or portrait spaces * Lifers are a maybe. 'I can/will draw:' * Dragons * Big cats* * Ponies * Deer* * Canines* * Anthros* * Original species * Affectionate scenes * Tasteful nudity (no nipples or genitals present/visible) * Violence/blood/soft gore maybe. Those marked are ones I’m either still improving on or have some difficulty with, whether it be anatomy or poses. 'I cannot/will not draw:' * NSFW/pornographic/sexual themes * Young characters in suggestive themes/etc. * Really gory scenes. * Fetishes of any type. 'I MIGHT try:' * Robots/machines * Animals not listed * Pokemon * Humans (I have difficulty with faces) * Young characters. (anatomy difficulty. I’m not used to drawing smaller versions of things ): ) '~ Rules ~' 1.) First and foremost, as I have had an issue with this in the past, I will ask for half of the payment if you are satisfied with the sketch/lines for any lined/flatcolor, shaded, or full pictures. 2.) I hold the right to refuse business with anyone for any reason. 3.) Please take time to figure out how many pictures you would like before you commission me. There will be no ‘I’ll pay you later after I think of a second picture you can do!’ deals. I will outright refuse to do business with you. 4.) Artblock is a common and annoying disease for artists. If I am unable to start your commission, or finish it, I will inform you and we can discuss it. If you do not want to wait a short time for me to get back into the flow of things, and desire a refund for an unfinished picture, I will return your money. 5.) Please do not badger me constantly about the commission. (once every day is fine, but not every 5, 15, or 20+ minutes). Not only is it annoying, but such a distraction also prevents me from finishing your commission(s) faster. HOWEVER, if I end up taking more than a week you can demand an update to see how far I’ve gotten (although I’ll inform you if I’m taking too long anyway). 6.) Please provide reference pictures of your characters, or at least a very detailed description of what you want. You may show me pictures of what you're thinking of/have in mind, too, but I will not blatantly copy anyone’s art or design(s). Originality please! Rules will/can be altered or added to as I see fit. 'Other:' Depending on how artsy or creative I’m feeling, I might also open up five free art/request slots! Be sure to check this part of the post if I’m open for requests or not! But keep in mind, as it is free art, it is not my first obligation. I will always work on and finish all current commissions first before I work on free art. *Only a single request per person at a time pls. Contact Info Contact in game : Malheureux email: ndr_hudson@yahoo.com Note on http://malheureuxart.deviantart.com/ Job In Equestria Category:Development Team